White Tigers
The White Tigers (白虎族 Baihuzu / Byakkozoku) are a team featured in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade and Beyblade: G-Revolution. About The White Tigers are a team whose skills are often related to martial arts. Their Bit-beast are ancient, the most ancient being Driger their clan's protector who has protected them for centuries. Bladers from their village are taught over time their clan's signature moves once they become a Blader, Ray being the sole exception since he left to bring new knowledge to the team. Their beyblading style is mostly based on speed versus attack, with members having variable speed and attack in accordance. Members History Beyblade Ray had left the White Tigers to learn more about Beyblading from other bladers. After the regional qualifiers of the world beyblading championships, he decided to join up with the Bladebreakers after being inspired by Mr. Dickenson, the chairman of the Beyblade Battle Association (BBA). The rest of the team form China's competing team in the world championships, and there is a lot of tension when the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers face off in the first real tournament, and even before it. Kevin even attempts to kill Ray for leaving their team. After the tournament is over, however, Lee realizes that Ray had good intentions when he left and will return someday to the White Tigers with what he learned on his travels. When the finals of the World Tournament are about to take place, the White Tigers, along with the All Starz, are invited to compete in an exhibition match against the Demolition Boys, where they were badly beaten by Kai (who temporarily defected from the Bladebreakers) and Black Dranzer and their bit-beasts were stolen until Tyson won the final battle. Beyblade: G-Revolution Ray returns to the White Tigers, now called the White Tiger X, to become their leader (which the wielder of Driger is destined to do), and they enter the next championship tournament competing against Tyson and Daichi. The White Tigers did very poorly, only winning 2 matches and losing the rest. As they train for the next World Tournament, the team meets one of BEGA's recruiting bladers: Mystel, who informs them of Tyson's involvement with the new league. Finding this difficult to comprehend, Ray leaves the team again to investigate and after discovering the truth, he returns to the BBA Revolution (now called the G Revolutions). The rest of White Tiger X later join the G Revolutions in training for the Justice Five Tournament after learning about BEGA's intentions. Achievements Gallery Beyblade 2000 Tumblr ou82h4EnYB1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ou835sSLqJ1w4q252o1 1280.png WhiteTigers09.png WhiteTigers27.png WhiteTigers28.png WhiteTigers32.png Tumblr ouaergAy571w4q252o3 1280.png Tumblr ouaergAy571w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ouaergAy571w4q252o2 1280.png Beyblade G-Revolution WhiteTigers01.png WhiteTigers02.png WhiteTigers03.png S03E04-081939 1.jpg S03E04-081951 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-150923 1.jpg Screenshot 20190902-230245 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-151221 1.jpg Screenshot 20190906-151231 1.jpg Theblamegamebeyblade.jpg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 11 HQ English Dub 230080.jpg S03E12 1561156193200.jpg Screenshot 20190829-174524 1.jpg Tumblr onhd22Tt281w4q252o1 1280.png S03E15-182236 1.jpg Screenshot 20190826-182513 1.jpg Tumblr oo0i43kuOC1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oo9kgmj0Wt1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr oocqkb63M61w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooiurmt86b1w4q252o1 1280.png Tumblr ooobj6CZbb1w4q252o1 1280.png WhiteTigers.jpg tumblr_nrcthsw3ya1u9z15xo7_1280.jpg Tumblr oo6xbwK48h1w4q252o1 1280.jpg Tumblr oo486nYeOO1w4q252o1 1280.jpg X1080.jpeg Beyblade G-Revolution Episode 12 405200.jpg White.Tigers.(BEYBLADE).full.197875.jpg Screenshot 20190904-173053 1.jpg Screenshot 20190927-175415 1.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD 755088.jpg BEYBLADE G-REVOLUTION! Episode 23 Ray and Kai The Ultimate Face Off! 1080HD 646913.jpg S03E14-171112 1.jpg S03E15-134230 1.jpg S03E15-134140 1.jpg S03E15-104607 1.jpg Trivia *Prior to Ray rejoining in G-Revolution, each member of the White Tigers used a Bit Beast whose name was prefixed with "Gal-". **All bladers, including Ray, have bit-beasts that are fanged animals, which is a nod to the "Fang Tribe", of which they all came from. **All of their bit-beasts are also jungle animals. *Despite being called the White Tigers, a majority of their Bit-Beasts are not even tigers. This is a reference to their clan name, which takes its name from Driger, the White Tiger. Driger was the symbol of their clan and their guardian. It was owned by Lee and Mariah's family, though Ray earned the honour of using it instead. **This is why when Ray went overseas to learn more about Beyblading, there was outrage among their clan, particularly from Lee and Mariah, whose family possessed Driger for generations. He left soon after receiving it, so the clan believed Ray had betrayed them and "stolen" it for himself, taking with him their clan's guardian in the process and dishonouring their clan in the process. *Aside from Lee, whose Japanese name of "Rei" simply was a match to Ray's name of "Rai", all of their members are named after animal sounds. *Driger and Galeon, represent the concept of "King of the Jungle", as both Lions and Tigers are labelled as this title in different cultures. They also represent "Yin" and "Yang", as Driger is white and Galeon is black. *Due to the original season anime having begun production, the teams' members colours are incorrect in this season. This is why, for example, Lee has the wrong coloured shirt. The later Video game based on the first two tournaments in China and the USA would do the same mistake for the All Starz team for similar reasons. References Category:Beyblade: 2000 Category:Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Category:Beyblade: 2000 Teams Category:Beyblade: G-Revolution Teams Category:Original Series Category:First Generation Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade Teams Category:Bakuten Shoot Beyblade